PLD Chapter 24
CHAPTER 24: He Continues To Impress Me While I Continue to Clean Up Chara-Wraith's Mess Sub Entry 231: "Why Should I Worry?": "...him! He's the brat that stole our priceless artifact and...and...flew it off into the sunset to do who knows what with it." "Okaaaay...he flew a solid gold buzzard that weighs more than a few tons. What did he take the skylight?" Hyperion prodded as he scribbled in his notepad. "No, he sent it through a giant portal into the sky--" "Riiiiight. And did anything come out of this giant portal? Say...a giant metal golfball with forks in the front and back, tank treads, and a giant googly eye?" "You are not taking me seriously." "Look, pal. Is the artifact missing or not?" "It was stolen and--" "And you said it was brought back. Possession is 90 percent of the law and since you have, it I can't really do anything about it. Since there's no current theft here, you're wasting valuable police time. Let's go, everyone. This tale's too wild for me and I'm not about to put a 10-year old in lockup." Hype and the rest of the border patrol were soon off. "You!" He pointed straight at my nose. "You're in charge of that delinquent! I demand action be taken! I demand he be held accountable for his actions." My first instinct was to rise up and deck the guy. But then I had a much more...appealing idea. "Ohhhh don't worry. I know how to deal with him..." I turned to Asriel with a sinister look. Asriel gulped hard. About twenty or so minutes later... "...good ice cream, huh, Azzy?" Asriel nodded as we dug into the biggest ice cream sundae we could find on the menu. I'm such a terrible role model, aren't I? At the same time the curator was getting a call which would change his life...and employment status. After finishing up and watching the curator pass by us, carrying his personal belongings in a box... "...it's not that bad, Volt." Asriel patted my shoulder as we sat curbside. "Yeah...we knew there'd be consequences." I acknowledged. Asriel held Esteban's medallion. "At least Aunt Vi's purchase of the museum went through, right? We'll have access to the Golden Condor and the Solaris any time we want from here on out." "Yeah, but it seems wrong that the curator gets canned and we get off scott free. I mean...I didn't LIKE the guy at all...but that doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it. We were both in the zone at the time but...now that the ice cream's eaten and we've had a chance to think about what we did..." "I'd like to think he's not a bad person. But he's got to learn to be nicer." "Yeah...at least we can both agree he's still better than Al Dente." Asriel chorted. "You're terrible!" "I know, right? But y'know I'm right on this one." Asriel shrugged, knowing this was an argument he couldn't win. He could find the good in anyone. Even Antoine. But Alfred M. Dente? Yeah. He wasn't a miracle worker. "Well what should we do now?" He shrugged. We looked around. December. This was unreal. At the end of this month would be going on 10 months Asriel had made his home here. Just a stone's throw away from a full year. It was unusually warm. "I guess I make good on the bet I lost with Violet." I said as I noticed everyone else gathering and taking their positions. "We all kinda lost that bet. So...we're with you on this." "You remember all the choreography? All the words?" "Yeah. We watched the movie together several times until we memorized it." Azzy stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "It's...kinda of an...appropriate movie for me, you know?" "Like a modern day Oliver Twist." I nodded as I got in position and cleared my throat. "More like...Oliver and Company." He said with a wink. (Music Video Link) I put my hands in my lab coat pockets and lead off, cutting through a construction site as I began the song. Asriel followed behind like a lil' scamp. through the pipes and across the girders. I spotted Al following behind us, likely to protest Violet's latest "waste of time" and to attempt to run another intrusive security check on Asriel, in spite of my warnings to leave him alone. Time to teach him a lesson. Disney song and dance style. "One minute I'm in Central Park..." I sang. "Then I'm down on Delancy Street." Asriel followed up. "From the bow'ry to Saint Marx...." ''We traded lyrics back and forth. ''"There's a syncopated beat." I made a mighty leap onto the rotating container of a cement mixer as Asriel followed on his hoverboard. "Woooo-woooo-wooo-woooo-wooo!" The both of us musically howled in unison. "Wait! That's dangerous! You don't know what--" Al tripped and fell face first in the wet cement. "I'm street wise! I can improvise! (I said woooo-woooo-woooo-woooo-woooo!)" I leaped onto the chute leading to the wet cement and skidded down, sommersaulted and springboarded off of Al's back and onto dry pavement. "I'm street smart! I've got New York City heart!" Asriel dropped off the hoverboard, grabbing it in midair before bouncing off of the back of Al's head, splatting his face back into the cement. He landed next to where I had paused at a fire hydrant. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime, but I got street saviore fraire!" Al managed to crawl out of the cement and toward us. I snapped my fingers as the magnetism wrapped around the fire hydrant's valve and its cap, spinning the former and popping the latter off. Al found himself blasted backward by the massive jet street of water. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation! I got street saviore fraire!" Asriel shared a knuckle bump with me. I lifted him up onto my shoulders as I strutted across a metal grate where air was blowing out. I felt my inner Marilyn Monroe resonate, letting my lab coat flutter and my fur ripple upward. The jet stream was powerful enough to lift his floppy ears and blow his fur around. We reached the other end and looked over our shoulders as Al stumbled over the grate behind us. "Heheh..." I chuckled as Al reached the end, his wet fur had been jet dried causing him to poof out like koosh ball. "The rhythm of the city...but once you get it down, you can own this town...you can wear the croooown!" I snagged Violet's crown as she made the scene and placed it on Asriel's head. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime. But I got street savoire faire!" We both grooved our way and stopped in front of a music shop where a piano had just rolled off a delivery truck. Asriel didn't waste a moment getting into a piano solo. Violet's lessons really paid off. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just bebopulation! And I got street saviore faire!" Gadget and Mitzi made the scene from Rock-Afire Pizza at that moment. "Everything goes! Everything fits!" "They love us at the Chelsea...!" "They adore us at the Ritz!" Azzy and I traded off. We each snagged a flower from the bouquet Lupe was holding and presented them to the Twice as Nice Mice. "Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I cross that line, I got street savoire faire!" Al stumbled toward us, passing by Foxy. A wink to her was followed up by a wink back and a green glow in her eyes. And with that her Hybrid Power of Causality Influencing gave Al a bit of bad luck he wasn't prepared for as Mina, playing nearby, accidently spilled a bag of marbles. Al skidded out of control and tripped face first into a bin of tomatos. Rotor's plumbing van rolled down the street. I grabbed Asriel and leaped aboard with a backflip and we did some surfing down the street. Yeah. Reeeeal good role model, ain't I? Oh well. "Woooo-woooo-wooooo-wooooo-wooooo!" By this time we were drawing a crowd. We continued to howl in song as everyone, UCIAT and other friends joined us in choreographed unison. We brought it to a close as Al finally dragged himself to the intersection where our troupe had stopped traffic. "That was fun, Volt!" "I gotta hand it to you, Vi. This was one bet I don't mind losing." "T'ain't nothin' but a G-thang, blood." Violet pulled her sunglasses down. "Sooo...lunch?" Jon asked. "How about linked sausages?" "Ick, no way." I frowned. "Eww. I don't like sausage much." Asriel agreed. Mumbles of agreement went across the crowd as it dispersed, trampling Al Dente. Sub Entry 232: "Pinball Wizard": I yanked my lab coat shut and shoved my sleeves into the pockets. Brrrrrr. As warm as it was earlier, it was a cold day this day. I decided to head to Computer Valhalla. Violet was always telling me I needed to practice the classics. Maybe it was time to get my NES and SMS on. I rang the bell and got an ear full of yet another Skrillex track. I wouldn't be surprised if she had the entire discography programmed into that doorbell by this point. (Music Link) I opened the door and sure enough Daft Punk's "Derezzed" from Tron: Legacy was playing in the foyer. Violet really had a thing for our old ties to the second Encom incident. Our world really made it hard to tell where our fiction segued into our reality. (Music Link) It was weird how we had movies of these incidents, yet many of us actually lived through them or were connected to them in some way. Mind-blowing when you have the complete Back to the Future trilogy in your DVD library...and at the same time you were on a first name basis with Dr. Emmett L. Brown. I suppose our UltraVerse was one of the most meta dimensions of all. Went inside and signed in. But Violet wasn't at her workstation. "Huh. That's a new one on me." I poked around the rest of the main ground floor. "Where are you off to this time, Vi?" That's when my ear twitched toward the employees only rooms toward the back. I headed toward the back room where Violet kept the workshops and labs for new game machine deliveries and for out-of-order machines that were being serviced. "Okay...what are you working on?" I could make out the sounds of Violet's obnoxiously-huge boom box. It was playing "Thunderhorse" by Dethklok. We were so going to have a talk about exposing Asriel to this kind of music. At least it was a mostly instrumental piece. I'm pretty sure one of the other songs would have him running and hiding under the bed. (Music Link) "...okay, recompiling again. I think we got it this time." I raised an eyebrow. Okay, if she was focused on programming, then it was unlikely she'd delve into anything that would corrupt the innocent. Hopefully. "Alright, I think it's going to take this time. Let me upload the new ROM and we'll get you situated." Okay. Definitely a gaming project. I entered followed the sounds until I found the right room in back. "Huh?" The pinball maintenance room? What kind of programming would she need to do with-- "Is it ready, Aunt Vi?" "Just about. Installation should be done...now." Violet completed the upload...but...what was she installing it in. There weren't any opened up pinball tables. Was she working with one of those emulators like Visual Pinball/Pin M.A.M.E. or the like? I saw her unhook the USB cable from something on her worktable. "Okie-dokie, Cinnamon Roll. Ready to try it out?" "Am I ever!" Violet handed Asriel what I identified as modified fingerless gloves. "What in Guglielmo Marconi's name...?" Asriel slipped them on and clicked on each one's electronic sections as he spread his fingers. That was when I noticed the bright neon nano-electronic spiral projections appear over each of his fingertips...like quasi-fingerprints or something......or a virtual keyboard. "Okay I got a wireless link. Data's coming in great, Azzy. Go ahead and fire up the holo projectors." Now it was starting to make sense. Were you going where I think you're going, Vi? And that's when the holo-projection took shape. A three-dimensional pinball play field projected before Asriel. With a bit of adjustment, he fine-tuned the tilt of the projection. Wait a minute...I knew this particular table. "Is that...Pin*Bot?" I asked. Violet responded with a smirk and wink. (Music Link) Asriel gestured, setting the game for one player. He pulled back his arm like he was yanking back the plunger, opened his clasping fingers, and let the ball launch up the ramp and through the "Vortex" spiral at the top right corner of the play field. And the game was on! I clammed up while Asriel played the game. Of all the tables Vi could emulate, this one was one of my favorites. Pin*Bot had a variety of goals and such to meet; such as advancing the planets--from Pluto all the way to the Sun--accomplished with certain drop targets. Or clearing the "Vid Grid"--a 5 x 5 matrix of five colors (red, orange, yellow, green, and blue) with the bank of vertical and horizontal drop targets. There was opening Pin*Bot's visor and locking two pinballs into his eye-sockets to start multiball. Yet, another goal was to build Energy Value and then collect it while the mechanical ramp that blocked off the Energy Transfer Socket on the upper left part of the board was up. Lastly, collecting the Solar Value during multiball by re-locking one ball then launching the other ball up the ramp that went behind Pin*Bot's head and dropped it onto the upper playfield. I could tell Violet had been training him well. Based on Pin*Bot's scoring system, he had no trouble getting his first million. But he blew me away when he was able to meet all the "Pinball Wizard" goals; reaching the Sun and going through several multiballs and collecting the Solar Value quite a few times before he used up his third and final turn. And before I knew it he was entering his initials into the Hi-Score, having exceeded 10 million. "Wow. Just wow." I looked to Violet. "You've been keeping him busy with his gamer training haven't you?" "What can I say? He's got a lot of untapped potential. His reflexes are going to be razor sharp in the years to come. And he's having the time of his life." "So...these gloves. I know you programmed them, but there's no way you put the hardware together." "That's where we came in." Gadget waved as she, Rotor, and Gyro finished cleaning up the tables in back. "We had a little help from Jon to custom craft the gloves, then the rest of us just added onto them with the on-board computer and holo-projection hardware." "And this isn't even the only table we got programmed into it." Violet lifted Asriel's hand up and clicked a bit on the buttons. I soon recognized the likes of Black Knight 2000, Funhouse, Whirlwind, Devil's Crush, and Alien Crush. All five were far more modern tables than something classic like Pin*Bot. (Music Links x 5) "This has the makings of a number one Christmas gift idea." I joked. "It's still a prototype so...I'll be having Asriel help me debug it." "Sweet." "He's become quite the pinball wizard, hasn't he?" "Awww..." Asriel turned a little pink in the cheeks. For the rest of the day we watched Asriel wow us with Vi's creation and his increasing skill with pinball tables. Sub Entry 233: "The Royal Scientist Makes a Decision": Well. What more can I say than it was time to get back to Alphys. I looked at the Delorean with a sigh. The last time I left Hotland in this machine, I brought back an unwelcome guest. I know I said I had additional security measures but...there's no security measure for staving off paranoia. When you feel compelled to kick the tires out of worry, you start to wonder if you're acting crazy...or if your caution is justified. "Once bitten, twice shy." Chara's warning about the wraith left me wondering if this was just an isolated incident or...if this has in fact been going on for a lot longer than life itself had existed. It would certainly explain certain things during the course of many a mission I had encountered. Missions where the most evil, the most vile, and the most un-remorseful of sociopaths had caused terror, pain, destruction, chaos, and things that qualified as pure evil. But still. The odds of another one popping up so soon... Or a worse thought...what if by defeating and capturing this entity...Asriel and I fired the first shots of war? Get a grip, Arcade. "Madam Fate wouldn't be that predictable around me. Not while my guard is up." I decided to bite the bullet and get in the car. Time to stop worrying. Kommand had my back. As for the council, if I really had to use a lifeline I'd have to call in a favor from...Daimyo. There was nothing more to be said when it came to putting a stop to things that went all the way to the top. While I couldn't go against nearly all of what the Council decreed, there were those rare-er than rare times that rules were meant to be disregarded and you just had to go over heads. But the jig would be up if the Council ever learned of my connection to someone so high up and powerful. I set the coordinates, entered the time to a day or two after I had talked to Undyne though a lot more time had passed since then. I was essentially going back in time. Theoretically I could go back to any earlier point, but...that would run a lot more risk of complication. Especially in the periods of time where I had been away from the Underground, between the points I HAD visited the Underground. Given the unstable nature of this timeline, I didn't want to find out how devastating the Butterfly Effect was on this world. Thus going back to a point not that far after my last encounter carried a lot less risk. The fact was...time was passing on both sides. But one world's chronology was a lot more fragile than the others. That was the catch. Back to that oh-so-warmer-than-warm, aptly named Hotland. I swear if I ever got to a point when both our worlds could safely become aware of one another, after everyone made it to the surface, I was tempted to come back to this place and establish some kind of monitoring station or auxiliary sub-lab. Just a place away from the rest of it all to conduct minor research and enjoy the boiling hot environment. Sure enough Alphys was already roofside. Her surveilance had gotten even greater if she knew I was in the Underground this early on. I landed on the rooftop and exited the car. Already Alphys was checking the Flux Capacitor drive interface that lead into the engine bay; the former port where 1955 Doc Brown had installed the connecting hook port and connector. Curiously she struck a tuning fork and held it to the machine and listened. "I knew it!" She said excitedly to her self. I really should object to her checking the Delorean's resonant frequency. "As much as I don't want to chastise your curiosity, Doctor, you are kind of running the risk of infringing on my Mentor's patent rights." "Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I j-just get s-so excited! I mean you have a w-working time machine!" "Alphys. Please don't spread it around. If you shout it out any louder, we're going to repeat the same gross mishap we had with a bully named Biff Tanen, involving a sports almanac." That made Alphys back off. Guess she was as skiddish around sports as I was. Just the mention of it was...daunting. For me it brought back...undesirable childhood memories that Arlene had put me through. It was the first and last time I ever played a sport. "Where are my manners! C-come in!" She opened the rooftop door and we went back downstairs. This side of Alphys meant less to worry about. We finally had a moment of actual down time. She could tell by my expression that the news was good but also profound. While I didn't expressly state it, I had a hunch she knew there would be...complications in the story. There would be extenuating circumstances. "Alphys, darling, I was hoping to get your opinion on switching out a few parts...revise my style a bit. You know how it is. I've got to keep the fans appeased and give them the very best me I can be." Mettaton was back in his EX form. "Hey, Mettaton." "Oh! Dr. Arcade! I have to thank you for bring Blooky and me back together. I was a fool to leave him behind, by his lonesome to pursue my dreams! I know now it was selfish! I wasn't thinking of his well-being. But that's all going to change now!" "Glad to see things are doing well for the two of you, Mettaton." "Oh it's absolutely gorgeous, dear doctor! Some day when we make it to the surface, we're going to go on tour together. Maybe bring Shyren with us." It was all coming together. I could see the True Happy Ending's pieces start to arrange and come together. "Sounds good to me. Pencil me in to get tickets for that tour." "I'll be glad to send you as many as you need, free of charge. It's the least I can do for really turning my life around." "Well, I can't take all the credit. The human had a big say in things, wouldn't you agree?" "Oh yeeeees! It was...an inconvenience, losing my arms, legs, and my battery dying but...it could have been much worse. They defeated me without inflicting a single attack. I should feel rather daunted but who could be angry with ratings that reached an all-time record high!" Same old Mettaton. "Well, I've got to start rehearsing. The show must go on, after all." It suddenly came to my attention that Mettaton's body wasn't supposed to be repaired this early on. While his body was normally recharged by the time all the Boss Monsters gathered before Flowey absorbed all the Human and Monster Souls and became Asriel, the Absolute God of Hyperdeath, his limbs were still under repair, weren't there? What effect would this have on the Timeline? "Toodles!" Mettaton made his exit. Showy as ever. "He's...r-r-really alright. S-sometimes he can just g-get a little overbearing." "I hear ya, Alphys. But that's why we love him, right? He's just endearing in his own unique way." I smiled. Then I turned serious. "By now you've surmised that the issue of Chara has been resolved." Alphys pulled up her computer chair and sat down, her expression falling a little. "So...you...captured her?" "Yes. But..." "What...complications were there?" "A new discovery that...kinda changed things. They changed my opinion of Chara somewhat. I'm going to disclose everything. I'm going to show you highly top secret real-time logs, videos, and scans of the battle. You're...going to see a lot of strange people and a lot of strange places. And a lot of.......unexpected developments with the Prince. But...everything's fine. It'll be a lot to take in but..." I bowed my head then looked her straight in the eyes with a dead serious look. "But our agreement...our solemn oath still stands. This is for you and ONLY you." I explained from the top and showed holographic replays and readings. Dr. Alphys watched and listened. Her gaze grew more intense and her expression grew more shocked and filled with wonder. She was quickly overwhelmed with what I showed her. What I told her. What she now knew about Asriel...Chara...the Wraith...our world. Everything. I was taking a risk so big with her. But keeping secrets was our bond. By being so un-trusting of our selves...we were ironically trusting of each other. "Oh my god..." Alphys covered her mouth, her buck teeth hidden behind her hands. "I think...I feel a little queasy...and a little faint..." "Deep breaths, Alphys. Deep breaths." "Our agreement hasn't changed. I'll honor my p-promise. This is beyond belief. I couldn't b-b-breathe a word of this if I tried. I mean...where do I begin? A world where humans and monsters are already l-living and working in equality...out on the surface? The Prince...changed from his t-t-time there...not quite human but...not quite monster either. L-Like..." "Just don't say like a mutant. It's...not a very dignified description for Hybrids." "Right. I understand. But...to lose your m-m-magic...to become...s-something else." "He's still the same on the outside and the same as a person. His physical composition is the only thing that's changed." "Imagine...the first Monster that won't turn to dust when he falls. The first with a soul that'll persist on instead of shattering into pieces and disappearing. This...this is the answer that King Asgore sought. And...and........and...I...c-can't tell him anything about it. I'm still b-back to square one." "I know. It's not fair, Alphys." "And Chara...that p-p-poor human girl......I know sh-she w-wasn't innocent and she wasn't the--" "Wasn't the best person in the world. Yeah. Asriel already came to that conclusion." "...b-but......I feel so bad for her." "Try to imagine what the Queen must be feeling. That was all I told her about. That we caught her and...split her apart from the real evil culprit." "Oh n-n-no...poor Queen Toriel." "I was able to at least get her in a better frame of mind but I'm not a miracle worker. She'll need time to heal from this. And...unfortunately her decree still stands. Even if she could come back, Chara is banished from the Underground." "So...their soul?" "In an afterlife realm where she can find peace." "The Wraith?" "In a transdimensional prison, confined within a protective grid based on high voltage laser muon confinement." "Incredible! Actual quantum ion entanglement through positronic neutronization!" "Sharp observation, Alphys." I nodded. "So...where does this leave us?" I seated myself at the spare computer chair that Alphys provided. "To be perfectly honest? At a standstill. The eighth human child...they seem to not want to reach Asgore. I think I have a suspicion why but...it's just speculation." I explained about the timelines and the resets and such. "...they've l-l-l-lived how m-many lives over?" Alphys came to the realization. "We...made it t-t-to the s-s-surface and......oh.....I see..." "Yeah. Kind of puts a damper on things. I worry about how much of this Sans has been taking into consideration. If he ever confronted them about it..." My face fell. "What they've done is selfish, I know. They've been curious, I know. But...some of it was the design of the Wraith. But...truth be told I don't know how much of the blame to assign." "It's...alright. I guess s-some of us don't d-deserve a happy ending. After what I've done..." It was scary how many people were like Asriel. How many took that stance on what they believed they didn't deserve. "No. Don't say that, Alphys. Your burdens are no more a reason to deny your happiness than the next Monster. We're going to get you out of here and try to stop the resets. Somehow." Wow. That was a really bold thing to promise, Volt. You know very well it wouldn't be that easy when you still didn't quite understand the Resets, having studied them in the UTPR-000 (Prime) timelines. "There's that Determination again." Alphys peered up over her glasses. "Comes in handy sometimes. And yet it's the cause of so many problems." There was silence for a while. And then I remembered the letter! "Oh that reminds me! I found this outside Undyne's place. It's addressed to you." I handed over the letter. Alphys opened it and read through it and her eyes widened...then she started to tear up a little. I know this was a huge deviation from the events that were supposed to lead to Frisk's pity date role-play with Alphys before Undyne overheard the conversation. I knew there would be chronal contamination. But maybe it was possible to steer things back on course. Alphys kept a grip on the letter but her arm faltered before dropping her to her side as she hung her head for a bit...like she was debating something. "I think...I've made a d-decision. But hear me out. This won't change our agreement. I'll k-keep your secrets now and f-forever...but...maybe..." I knew where she was going with this. "Maybe it's t-time I p-p-parted with some of my own secrets. I th-think...it's time I told everyone the t-t-t-t-truth about the Amalgamates. I'm t-tired of being c-crushed under the w-weight of my own s-secrets. Maybe it's time to c-come clean and...face th-the c-c-consequences for what I've done. Even if they hate m-me...at least...I know I have your s-support." "....Alphys..." I looked at her with meloncholic eyes. "...yes. Yes you do. You have my support and no matter what happens I'll be behind you. Just...have faith it'll work out. Somehow." I knew already that it would but...given the unstable nature, 1% of me was worried that Madam Fate could pull a fast one. "What about...?" "No. I...I need more time b-b-before I can even think about c-confessing to what I did with the First Golden Flower. I think for now...I need to get my personal affairs in order. I think...I think I might be able to work up the courage to do this if I can j-just......d-date Undyne and...have her support in all this..." For a long time we talked back and forth and discussed matters. Until it got late and I had to head back home. "Good-bye, Doctor." "And to you as well, Doctor." I knelt down and we shared a long embrace. The hug of friendship that bordered on family. "Take care of the Prince. Our world will be...waiting for him when he's ready to come back home. Even if home doesn't know it'll be waiting up for him." "Indeed I will." I headed up and got in the Delorean and headed home, seeing Alphys waving to me in the side door mirror before the speedometer hit 88 MPH... Sub Entry 234: "Welcome Back, Sally": I know I said I have infinite patience. I don't get bored by doing the same things over and over again; it's my job a lot of the time. I stand by that. But for everyone else things can get mundane. Even Asriel can run out of new material to amaze him from time to time. So you know...I was at a loss how to bring the funky fresh. I think it's a universal truth among us. Something's been missing all this time. Some...element...some...energy hasn't been present since...at least some time in the summer. But what could it be? Antoine hadn't been coming out as often lately. He didn't have any reason to. He'd been quieter. I know he hasn't learned his lesson THAT well in Lupe's petting zoo area. He'd probably do something to puff his chest out and strut around with false bravado again before long. Or he'd get into it with Al Dente. I'd begun to notice the to of them didn't get along. Ripper was under house arrest after someone filed a complaint about his crazy stunt that blew up Chameleon's shack. Speaking of, Chameleon had contracted the E.R.R.O.R. team to rebuild it to his exact specifications, Rotor to handle the plumbing, and me to get the electrical hooked up again. Bunnie's classes continued as always. Violet was on again, off again with her video games, nostalgia, and mischief but even after a while that became predictable unless she secured the services of Kid the Cat. Lupe stopped bringing Shi-Shi and the tigers around. It was getting too chilly for the big cats to be out and about and the colder weather made it harder for her to use her mana driven abilities. Tunneling underground and using one of her giant flower bloom entrances was getting to become impossible as well. The corner hot dog vender was no longer showing up. It was past summer and fall was on its way out. Plus I'm sure he was a little leery after Antoine's last chain-reaction accident disaster. Asriel didn't seem in the mood for it anyway. "..." Uh-oh. Asriel's stifling a yawn. We're losing him. And he laid down in a prone position, resting his chin on his overlapped hands as he put his elbows outward and let his eyelids sink lower until his eyes were completely closed. Sorry, man. I was at a loss how to spice this day up. I wasn't yawning. If I had a dime for ever time a mission called for me to stare blankly and remain motionless, I could fill Scrooge McDuck's money bin a few times over. I looked around and considered things. School was out for winter vacation. Asriel's martial arts classes for the day were over. Violet had closed Computer Valhalla to do massive software updates, overhaul her cosplay wardrobe for next year, restock her juice bar's supply, the gods know what else in there. So...no after school/karate lesson activities there. Skeeter was grounded after...well, I'm not going to spread around the details, publically or privately. He knows what he did. I'm glad Asriel had the common sense to not be involved. Served Skeeter right after ditching Azzy during the pneumatic blender test way back. But still...no reason for Asriel to suffer the mundane of his friends not being around. Even Gadget was tied up in the lab with Gyro. "Hmm." He looked lazily at the sky. I knew what he was thinking. If it were snowing out it would at least be something to do. Making a snow man or other activities. And as much as I hated winter, I'd still put that aside for my best friend. What was it, though? Something was gnawing at my subconscious. Like I knew something would happen if I just waited. What was that crucial detail I was missing. My ear flitted as I thought I heard something faint. "What?" I cocked my head. It was getting closer. Had it been so long I'd forgotten that sound? I should know it by now. At the rate it was getting louder, it would be right on top of-- "HEEEEEEY!" "HOW THE HECK ARE YA?" "IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK IN MIRANDA CITY!!!!" Suddenly...Team Acorn. All three had launched into an axle-spin backflip at the same time. As Sally activated her Hybrid Ability, she slowed perception down enough for them and Azzy to take it all in. "Whoooooah...!" Asriel's eyes widened as he rose to his feet. Sally winked in midair as she extended her pointer finger outward. Following suit, Asriel did the same such that their fingertips touched for a brief moment. In that instance I had an mental image of the painted image on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel on Earth Prime, done by the painter, Michaelangelo. The image of man and his Creator touching fingers together. Not sure if I should think too deep into it; there was no real dots to connect or irony at work. Just a weird moment. Sally canceled her ability and Team Acorn fell back to earth leaving neon contrails. All three landed at the same time away from the fountain in 1080 degree spinouts; stopping in a dramatic pose. And to really bring it home, before I could ask how the final race of the season went, Sally decompressed the first place grand prize trophy up over their heads. The crystalline features and gold parts shined and sparkled in the sunlight. "Wooooow!" Asriel was impressed. So was I. "Champions again, I see." "It all went smooth as butter once Team Copy Cat got blackflagged." "Caught cheating again. I do not envy them when old Master Blaster gets a hold of them. The only thing riskier than being caught by the officials is being punished by your sponser. Am I right?" "Oh yeah." Honey and Willie knuckle-bumped. Sally put the trophy back in storage before kneeling down and spreading her arms out. It was like she was expecting Asriel to run over and hug. "I missed you so much Aunt Sally! You've been gone a long time!" Well she did have a couple of very brief visits during the season. But the point still stood. "Well you can relax, kiddo. The season's over, I'm here for the next six months. Let the good times roll!" "Got a Hello for us too?" "What are we, chopped liver?" "You are what you eat, Honey." "Hey!" Asriel giggled and greeted Honey and Willimina. "So. This day feels kinda blah. What do you say we amp it up a bit?" Sally nodded. "Oh yes! Let's do!" Asriel's tail was already wagging. I chuckled slightly and decided to join Team Acorn in their welcome home celebration. I guess I could share in the exitement, too. "Last one there--" "No races, girls. The Commander and Azzy will never catch up to us if we do." "Aww." "Honey, we just went through a sub-quantum race in Technopolis. Don't you ever get enough?" "We're OGPX champs. When is there EVER enough racing?" "Oh you..." The laughter and the banter continued all the way to Rock-Afire Pizza. Sub Entry 235: "Rotor's Birthday": Rotor's a guy I've come to know as a fairly easy-going guy. He asks for very little. He doesn't get involved in things unless invited. He mostly keeps to himself and his little brother, Skeeter. "..." Rotor sighed as he tightned the final bolt on the water heater. He opened the gas valve and fired up the pilot light and soon enough the hot water was being heated up. He gathered his tools and got cleaned up. He collected the payment for the parts and labor and thanked his customer. "Mnn..." Rotor sighed with a moan before he rubbed his cheeks and gave them a couple light slappings. "Okay. Put on the personality, Rotor. Don't let Skeeter see you like this." In Kaeleron, when someone had a "deadend job" instead of their dream career was commonly nicknamed a "Skipper Dan". Yes, named after the Weird Al Yankovic song of the same name. When you dreams were dead and buried...when you were paying the bills and swallowing your pride, you never got over how much the world decided to waste your potential, not necessarily through fault of your own, but because things just didn't quite work out how you planned them...yeah. That's the essence of a Skipper Dan. (Music Video Link) "Heeeey, bro." Rotor climbed in the driver's seat. "How'd it go, bro?" "Swimmingly. Installed it like a boss." Rotor beamed. "That's my bro-dozer!" A sharing of a bro-fist and a bit of whoop-whoop. Rotor had too much pride to uphold in front of Skeeter to ever think of letting him down. Skeeter was gung-ho about the plumbing business. He wasn't into that science stuff like his brother. If we couldn't already tell, long ago, Skeeter was a bit of a firecracker in the making. Was it any surprise I watched him like a hawk whenever he hung out with Asriel. But between Violet and Skeeter...yeah, I trusted Skeeter a lot more to behave himself. Rotor's watch alarm went off once they got back to the plumbing shop. "Welp. I guess it's time to punch out for the day." "Nutha' day, nutha' GP. Right, Rotor?" "You learned well, little man." "Hey, another few years and I'll be looking you in the eye. Then we'll see who's little." "Heh. Don't get overconfident, now. I'll always be your big brother." Rotor pulled Skeeter's backwards ballcap around and yanked the bill down over his eyes. "Brooooo! Not cool!" Even for Rotor that acting was a stretch. The tease at the end might have been laying it on a little thick to anyone else but somehow he pulled it off. It was as Ed used to tell me. The reason family members pick on you is to remind you that they love you. Maybe it wasn't the traditional way of showing it, but it was no less true than the aunt or grandmother that smothered you in kisses after not seeing you in ages. "Sorry." Skeeter righted his hat. "Let's just take a load off at the fountain. Maybe get a fish from that new vendor that opened up." "I don't know if I can eat just yet." Rotor looked on. "But rest at the fountain seems like a good idea." So they piled out of the van and trudged over to the fountain. It was night by then. Rotor sat down and tried to keep from nodding off. His eyelids were like lead, having toiled away all day. It was just another work day. December 15th was just another date out of the year. So he didn't notice Skeeter slip away and off to Rock-Afire Pizza... Time passed. The dreams were...nothing to speak of but nothing to complain about. A bit of R & R. That was the only oasis he needed. "Mnn..." He had been seated in front of the fountain for an unknown time before his nostrils caught scent of something directly below them. That scent...something freshly baked. "Huh..." His eyes fluttered open. As his vision adjusted he could make out out something...fish-shaped. But it didn't smell like fish. It smelled like something more...confectionary. And once his vision cleared he could see it clearly. A cake...? No...it was cupcakes. A series of cupcakes arranged in the shape of a fish. Birthday candles not yet lit. And writing in the icing. "Happy Birthday, Rotor." Then he looked up to see Mitzi, Bunnie, Sally, Gadget, Lupe, and the rest of us gathered around. I nodded as Asriel gave a pleasant grin. "You guys..." "Just the way you wanted it. Quiet and understated but meaningful." Sally smiled as we all kinda seated around. In lieu of presents each of us got Rotor our own specialized birthday cards. With each one, his eyes lit up a little brighter. The facade he kept up suddenly got a lot more real. It wasn't such a bad life, after all. It just needed a little family love and friendly...um...friendship. Yeah. Hey, I was stuck in a moment. Don't ruin it for me! "Best day ever." He said rather calmy but happily. He didn't need to express excitement. He didn't need to party down. This was how he preferred it. This was what he wanted for his special day. I guess like Lupe, being a little introverted wasn't a bad thing. It just meant he internalized his appreciation a lot deeper. I respected him for that. "I'm glad your day turned out well." Asriel beamed. "It turned out that we because my family and friends made it so. Thank you all." I think this was the best birthday we'd pulled off so far. It wasn't the biggest (Violet). It wasn't the grandest (Jon). But it was Rotor's. And it was special. It was his day and he couldn't have asked for more. Sub Entry 236: "I Really Get Asmuth's Goat": "YOU IDIOT!" Ugh. I knew this was coming. "Gee. Thanks for announcing you were coming. Ringing my doorbell. Bringing your BEDSIDE MANNER..." I growled. "I have no time to waste on your petty Earth-like ways. You and I have a serious matter to discuss." "Oh. Gee. I wonder what it could pooooossibly beeeeee." I rolled me eyes. "Don't get snippy with me." "Yeah. It's not much fun when someone ELSE is giving you the business and matching your bad attitude with bad attitude." "Distracting me with your petty banter is not going to usher this confrontation along any faster. You know why I'm here." * CRASH * "Oops! Sorry, Doc!" "Eh. It's just a beaker or two. We got several cabinets worth. "Ben! What is so fundamentally difficult about staying out of trouble?" "I'm not in any trouble." Came the sly response of 10-year-old Benjamin Kirby Tenneyson. Headstrong, but brash. Arrogant but a strong sense of justice. A good kid but reckless. "Hmm? Howdy! I didn't know Volt was going to have a human friend over." "Whoooah. Cool. Alien goat." "Alien?" "You're not from this planet are you? That totally makes you an alien." "I guess so. I'm Asriel Dreemurr-Arcade." "Ben Tenneyson. As in the famous Ben 10. I'm sure you've heard of me." Asriel shrugged. "I'm kinda a superhero." "I haven't heard of you." "Awww maaaan." There was an "ahem" in the room. "That's probably because you're not famous, dweeb! Did you forget that you're keeping it a secret?" Gwendalynn Tenneyson. Ben's cousin and snippy voice of reason. Sassy but serious, irate but logical. "You gotta rub it in?" "Uh...?" Asriel sweatdropped. "This is reminding me of the arguments Chara tried to start..." He mumbled as Ben and Gwen argued back and forth. "...well nobody asked you to come, mega-dweeb!" "Somebody has to keep you out of trouble, doofus!" And the bickering continued. "Will you two stop that infernal racket! The adults are trying to hold some semblance of an intelligent conversation!" "Wow. I apologize soooo profusely for offending the brilliance of the most intelligent being in three galaxies." I sniped as as folded my arms. "It's FIVE." The tiny Galvan leaped onto the lab table, still coming up way too short to look me in the eyes without looking up. "This isn't very productive is it?" Asriel sweat-dropped. "Ugh!" You're impossible. I'm taking the portal back to Grandpa Max." Gwen stormed off to the gateway. "Smell you later!" "Oooooooh!" "Well that's one less headache to keep track of." Asmuth narrowed his eyes. "Since we've dragged this out long enough, why don't you get it off that tiny chest of yours." I growled. "Unitrix Cores are not toys to foist off on unknown, undeveloped creatues." "Annnnnd here's the meat and bones of the issue." I threw my hands in the air. "I demand that your ward relinquishes that Unitrix Core and cease meddling in the affairs of things that don't concern him." "Sure. I'll see your ultimatum and raise you this: Why don't you have Ben surrender the Omnitrix to us and lock it away in a vault so it can't be missued?" "What? No way I'm giving up the watch!" Ben hollered. "Now you see here...!" Asmuth protested as I leaned down to get in his face. I swear the line of metaphorical sparks between our eyes was enough to set the lab on fire. There was no love lost here. "Uhh...maybe we should just let them work things out." Asriel offered. "This is getting kind boring." Ben crossed his arms. "Well...I know we just met and all...but...I'd like it if we could be friends." "Ah, sure. High five?" "Okay!" With that quick exchange of comradery. "Huh? "Your watch is acting funny." Asriel blinked at the suddenly flashing green light. "Oh, no way! I think...!" Sure enough. "Oh, cool! I think it just scanned you, Asriel." "Scanned?" "That means...I got a new alien!" "Alien?" "Yeah...check THIS out." Ben unlatched the Omnitrix's core and cycled through DNA archetypes until he found an unrecognized silhouette among them. And with that he slapped the core back down into the watch. In a flash of green light and transformation. "Ohh!" Asriel's eyes widened. The change was familiar, having gotten used to his human disguise. Where Ben once stood was now an alien hero with a very familiar form. White fur, long floppy ears, green eyes, a uniform that looked somewhere between battle armor and sorceror robes. And horns made of flame. "You transformed! What...what are you now?" "Don't know...haven't named this one........wicked fire powers." Even the voice was different. Older, a sort of cosmic reverb to it...definitely sounded like a hero. "How about...Goatorch!" "Goatorch? The sounds like a cool name!" "You mean red hot!" Goatorch snapped his fingers as a star-shaped fireball ignited over his palm. "WELL THAT'S JUST WONDERFUL!" Asmuth suddenly snapped. "Another uncatagorized alien scanned in!" "Well. Don't say we never gave you anything." I grinned smugly as I placed my hands on my hips. "Don't you start with me!" * FWOOMP! * "Ooops. Sorry." "It's okay. It's only lab equipment." I casually snagged the fire extinguisher nearby and hosed down what he had set ablaze. "You're taking this far too well, Arcade." "And you're not taking it well enough." I mused. "Wipe that grin off your face." "So. Still want the Unitrix Core back?" "This discussion isn't over. Ben. We are leaving." "Awww. I was just getting to know you." "Yeah, and I was just starting to have fun with this new guy--" "Omnitrix, Code 10: Override. Return to default." And with Asmuth's verbal command the Plumber Icon on Goatorch's armor start flickering and beeping with a series of powering-down chirps before... "Awww maaaan." Ben complained. Asmuth hopped off the lab table and stormed off toward the gateway. "Do not dawdle, Ben Tenneyson." "Well...I guess this is good-bye." Asriel looked a little sad. "Heh. Later, Asriel. We'll catch up another time." "Have a pleasant day, Asmuth." I said rather sing-songy. "Grrrrrr!!!!" And with that he and Ben went through the portal. "Volt? Will they ever come back again?" Maybe. Hopefully next time it'll just be Ben." "That'd be super!" "Come on. Let's head to Hestia's and see what's on the menu." "Oh boy! I hope she has something with snail!" "Eheheh...you can always hope." Sub Entry 237: "Monster Trucks": Let me assure you, despite the title of this sub-entry, that it is in no way related to the terrible movie of the same name. I have standards. "How do you do it, Arlene?" I admit I was impressed. At this time of the year? Leave it up to my life coach to find the one place in the world where they were having a Monster Truck Rally in December. I had graced over the term Monster Truck with Asriel before. In hind sight I probably should have clarified or at least apologized for being insensitive about his species...er...former species. I'm sure in the Underground the term would raise eyebrows. But then again...Tsunderplane was a case that definitely did merit some thought. I considered maybe she was a possessed object like Mad Dummy or like Mettaton's body. So I guess she could be considered ghost, right? Out of all the monsters in the kingdom, I had observed in a Genocide Run, Tsunderplane was the only one that crash-landed in a fiery explosion. Which begged the question, if they were a ghost possessing a mechanical body...where did an airline jet come from and how did it wind up inside Mount Ebott? This would need further investigation...another time. Still...going back to the Power Team, I had told him about Big Foot. However I would later have to clarify that that Big Foot wasn't the same one that would be in the show among others like USA-1, Afterburner, Gravedigger, King Kong, Jurrasic Attack, and Thunder Beast. "You know for someone who encourages getting out and getting active, Arlene, I'm surprised you consider this a sporting event when the trucks are doing all the work--" "Sounds like something I'd expect someone who wants an extra session of climbing the rock wall again." After coating the rock formations with rock salt and gravel? Ugh.. "Let's watch some awesome!" "That's more like it!" "So...I know they're called Monster Trucks and all..." "As soon as you see one, you'll understand." And low and behold in the showroom next door to the indoor arena... "Volt?" "You understand." "Oh yeah." Asriel looked up...and up...and up. "Twelve feet high. Twelve feet wide. Sporting 66 inch tires." "You know...all monsters aren't necessarily...big." "I know. What a screwed up world we live in assigning labels and stereotypes, huh?" Okay, I channeled a little bit of Chara's snippy attitude just then. That got a chuckle out of Asriel. "I know." He scanned the big machine. "I guess if I were still a Monster, I'd have to feel flattered somehow. Even Dad...Asgore wasn't this big." I laughed. "I'll take your word on it." "These sissy designs." Arlene grumbled. "Back in my day they were made of metal. Not this mamby-pampy fiberglass crap." Asriel looked up at me. "It must be really dangerous to drive one of these." "Oh don't worry, little guy." Suddenly...Sally. "Where'd you come from, Aunt Sally?" "I'm quick." She said with a wink. "Anyway. I was about to say that Monster Trucks have plenty of safety features. Most noteworthy is the Remote Ignition Interruptor. AT any time the driver loses control, this kill switch works as an emergency off." "You sure know about safety features, Aunt Sally." "You better believe I do, being an OGPX Veteran." We poked around the showroom before hitting the concession stand and getting lunch and snacks. As well as getting double-lectured by Arlene and Sally on burning off the calories later...as long as there was no treadmills involved. We entered the stadium and found our seats. What a place. Wall to wall dirt, mud, obstacles, and junk cars. Ramps, side-by-side symmetrical tracks. "So...what all kinds of events are we in for?" Asriel asked. "Let's see...the usual monster truck rally usually has 2v2 competitions and such. Usually the program consists of racing, donut competitions--that's where they make circles in the ground, wheelie competitions, and of course freestyling." I read off what I remembered like an encyclopedia. "I guess I'll figure it out as it goes." And then the events started full tilt. I guess I really should have warned Asriel in advance. "GOLLY! THEY"RE SURE LOUD!" Asriel covered his ears, wincing. I noticed the sponsers on the JumboTron. I was about to look away when I did a doubletake upon noticing the one for Clyde's Car Crusher. "Oh my gods..." I muttered to myself. "Hmm?" "You remember, don't you, Commander?" "Do I ever!" "Huh?" "Clyde's Car Crusher was kinda of a thing back when I was a kid. In the olden days, before we found effective ways to recycle cars to make new ones, a lot of countries used to take them to a scrap yard where they had machines compress them into blocks of scrap. The most famous one was Clyde's Car Crusher. I remember because it even got a toy...or rather activity kit based on it. Basically you put it together, and made minature cars using a mold and aluminum foil. You colored them with markers then ran them through the setup, compressing them into tiny cubes." "Sounds...uh...interesting." Asriel scratched his head. "Yeah...kids' interests were a lot simpler then. Before everyone started getting cell phones and tablets." I shrugged. "Speaking of which, we're going to have a nice little discussion on your exercise regimen afterwards..." Arlene spoke up. "Oh joy..." I muttered. I think I saw Asriel actually try to pull his head into shirt like he was doing a turtle impression. Mental note to self: try to catch up with Gerson when I visit the Underground again. I might have to if I want to track down Frisk. Though...last time he didn't really have anything helpful to say. The events were soon under way. The races went about like we expected. Asriel kept score on his program guide; it was easy for him to figure out Arlene's favorite picks as loud as she was hollering in that boot camp drill sargent voice. Sally relished in the surprising amount of speed vehicles this size were cranking out. "Hot dang look at that thang!" That was SO a Violet saying right there. The truck pulls were certainly interesting. A lot of raw power to haul some serious ton-age out of the mud. "Woo!" "So powerful!" The donut events were something to see. I'd heard of circle in the sand but circle in the mud in dirt? Interesting, indeed. "Glad we didn't bring Jon. He'd get hungry with all the donuts they're making." "That'd be the "yeast" of his problems if Mrs. Elektra catches him cheating on his diet? He won't find a more "crueller" punishment in store." "Oh my god..." Arlene wrinked her nose. "Good one, Azzy." I high-fived him. "Don't encourage him, Volt." The ramps amazed us all. If Sally was impressed by how much speed these things could get, we were all in for a surprise when we saw how much air they could catch. For something so big, a Monster Truck could sure jump like no one's business. But the landings were the real grab bag. It was a feat for one the land on all four tires. Yet the ones that took a bit of a tumble were the ones that had us holding our breaths. "I think my heart skipped a beat." "Mine may have skipped more than one." "Someone check to see if mine's still beating..." "Rookies. You guys are so easily impressed." Arlene folded her arms. Then there was the wheelie competitions. While Ripper had shown off many a time for Asriel with getting his muscle cars up on two wheels, getting a Monster Truck on two wheels seemed like a riskier move. But it still impressed us. Which brought us to the freestyling and the car jumping and car-crushing. "I'd hate to be in one of those cars right about now." Asriel tugged slightly on his floppy ears as he watched in disbelief. "It would be really messy, wouldn't it?" Finally it came to a finale with what I could only consider the biggest, baddest, "Funkenstein-ed" marriage of 4 x 4 Monster Truck and robotics I'd seen; it wasn't a show until the "Truckenstein"...or...maybe it was "Robo-saurus Rex"...some ridiculous sounding name for a machine that must've walked...or rolled off the set of a Godzilla movie. Armed with missile launchers and a flamethrower in its dragonoid maw, it cut a path of destruction through the remaining cars and wreckage still on the field. "Yes!" Arlene was standing up in her seat. For a moment I saw Undyne's image seem to super-impose over top of her. It wasn't that much of a stretch seeing the parallels. Asriel was definitely scared out of his wits at first. But then I noticed he began to adjust to it, the moment he peeked out between his fingers as he had covered his eyes. And eventually he was into it too. By the time it was all said and done. "That was pretty fun. A bit scary and loud but I really enjoyed our time out." "Good. Because now we can discuss our training regimen." "Uh..." My ears drooped. "...really wishing Garfield or Nermal were here to save the day." "What I wouldn't give for him to show up out of the blue to offer Arlene two tickets to--" "...Wrestlemania?" No. Way. "Heh." Garfield grinned as he dangled the advanced tickets in front of Arlene's nose. It was a couple months away and he already had the first tickets to the show? Darn, he was good. "That's so cheating." Arlene fumed. "It worked, didn't it?" "Yes. Yes it it did." Asriel, Sally, and I bid fairwell to the two of them as they hurried to get the next flight to Neo Arcadia City while we got our own travel arrangements back to Miranda City in order. "Thank goodness for Dad's perfect timing." "Yeah. I don't think I was ready to run on sandpaper again" Azzy said looking down at his toes as he wiggled them. "You and me both." I one-arm hugged him. "You and me both." Sub Entry 238: "Rabbits Dig Giant Robots": * CRAAAAAAASH * "VIOLEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" "Volt! What's going on?!" "Commander...is this what I think it is?" "Yup. Violet got bored and bored the use of one of the gateway portals off world and came back with an old friend of hers. "Who?" "Who do you think?" "......." "Who else is loud, overweight, obnoxious, a total spaz about video games, pro-wrestling, watching TV like a couch potato, muscle cars, and spends FREQUENT time beating up on an alien race that insists on invading his AU Earth and causes mass destruction all over Jersey City that somehow always results in obliterating POP TV billboards, broadcasting stations, and satellites in the most over-the-top, overkill, overly crazy giant robot battles that defy logic, reasoning, and common sense." "Kusottare..." Bunnie said, snagging Asriel's swear jar and putting a GP in it. "Sensei?" He questioned. "I don't want you repeating that, my student." "Yes, sensei." Asriel then remembered the crisis at hand. "I don't get it. Who are we talking about? Why's the ground shaking?!" "If there's half a brain between the lot of them, they'll steer that thing away from town and take it to some place they can't cause any--" And that's when the oversized hamburger off the themed restaurant came crashing down into the intersection, cratering the street. "VIOOOOLEEEEEEEEEET!" "I will get the keys for the CMD-X." Bunnie muttered. Later... We drove through the streets of the city. "I'm not sure what's going on." "Simple answer? Violet got bored and decided to screw the rules and bring someone off world. "Someone dangerous?" "No...just...really stupid." "There's a difference, Commander?" "Good point." "I'm all for excitement, but when fast food falls from the sky I think things have gotten a little dangerous." Asriel looked on dubiously. "We're coming up on them now. They won't be hard to spot." I turned the corner and hit the brakes. "Case in point?" "Case in point." Asriel looked up and up and up some more. "Is that...a giant robot.......with a CAR FOR A HEAD?" "That would be a giant robot with a car for a head." "We are SO going to have a talk about this, Vi." We looked upon the massive form of M.E.G.A.S. XLR. Blue metal shell with some yellow parts. Emblazened with conspicous 8-balls and eyeballs wrapped in flame. Mudflaps on the back of the heels. Customizations all over. A head part made up of a shiny red sports car. The dashboard filled with video game and home entertainment centers patch-worked into a jumbled mess. And all topped off with a novelty hula dancer. The "Avatar Prototype" from "The Future". Sent back in time by Commander Kiva Andru of the Earth Coalition, it was knocked off course and landed in a junkyard in Jersey City where it was found by...! "Hey guys!" I facepalmed. "How's the view down there!" "Heeeeey!" Oh no. Him. The giant robot took a knee to bring its er...head..close enough to see through the windshield. There was Violet squeezed in between the two passengers. In the driver's seat, extremely heavy-set......no...obeise would be generous. Bloated, blond-haired with the gotee, stuffed into those jeans, the white shird with the number 12 on the shirt pocket, the red lumberjack shirt with the sleeves ripped off. And yes...the giant Texas-sized belt buckle with the flame logo. 'Heeey! Vi threw us an invite a while back so we decided to crash here. Cool?" Coop. "Yo." And next to him, was that...that slacker. Black hair, beady eyes, the lone earring, the green hoodie sweatshirt with the black jacket over top of it, the skinny jeans. And a voice that sounded a lot like legendary voice actor, Steve Blum. Jamie. "Did I tell you or did I tell you?" "Ooh! We gotta hit the arcade!" "When we gonna pick up some chicks, already?" "Boys, boys. We can do it all! Well...except for fighting giant aliens and robots, cause...we don't have any of that stuff around here." "Ughhh." I facepalmed again. "Uhh...Aunt Violet?" "Hey little bud! Wanna join us in the Fun-vee?" "Uhh...I don't know if that's such a good idea--" "C'mon! We got Philly Cheesesteaks, and burgers, and wings, and pizza-wrapped hams, Mega Slushes......um...Philly Cheesesteaks." "But you already said--" Bunnie put a hand on Asriel's shoulder and shook her head. "Brooke's going to have you for hauseneffer if she sees M.E.G.A.S. in town! You better get that mechanical mayhem-causer out of Miranda City OR THE QUEEN WILL HAVE YOUR JHORBLOCHS!!!" "What's a jhorblochs?" Asriel scratched his head. "You really want an answer for that?" Bunnie questioned. After a bit Asriel just shook his head, figuring it was probably the right answer. "Okay, okay! We'll back it up and take the party off world. Sheesh." VI crossed her arms. "Now...where's first gear again?" Coop said as he moved the gearshift into position. M.E.G.A.S. stood back up and slid backwards-- *CRUNCH* "Uh...oops." Well there goes another skyscraper and-- *THUNK!!!* My eye twitched as the billboard had crashed down an inch away from the CMD-X corvette's front door. "WHY IS THERE EVEN A POP TV BILLBOARD IN OUR TOWN!?" "Violet..." Bunnie growled. "I...think I feel safer in the CMD-X, Aunt Vi." Now that was some integrity right there. Any other kid would have jumped at the chance to ride in a giant robot. Oh yeah. Bunnie and I are such good role models. "Your loss, Cinnamon Roll." "Oooh! Cinnamon Rolls sound great about now." "Sweet! Let's hit Hestia's." "Oh no...." I moaned. I'm pretty sure if Ripper about made her go on her own "genocide run", M.E.G.A.S. would send her blood pressure so high her head would rocket off her shoulders. At that moment a warp portal opened and out ran-- "COOP!!" Came the irate voice of Kiva. I recognized that red hair, and those blue eyes. That silver and white futuristic battle suit with the uh...strangely...bell-bottom-esque shin-guard...boots. Ahem...fashion sense aside... "Looking for the pilot of the Avatar Prototype?" I said flatly. "...!!!" I pointed upward. "I think something and someone belongs to you...actually two someones." "Hey, Kiva. Miss us?" "Oh please..." "Take them out of our city and we'll call it square." "Come on, Coop." "Awww man." M.E.G.A.S. knelt down again and Kiva climbed up and was given a lift to the er...cockpit. "It was a blast, Coop." Coop and Violet knuckle-bumped before giving matching Devil Horns gestures, touching fingers together. "Look us up if you're ever in Jersey." I cleared my throat and hollered up. "Feel free to keep--" And then seconds later we hard Violet's yelp as she plummeted toward the ground. "Nevermind then." Kiva tightened her fist with a crack of the knuckles with a scoff. "Aunt Vi!!!" Asriel panicked. At the last minute... "Heh heh hehhh...psyche!" Violet suddenly flipped as her jetpack fired up and she hovered inches from the car's hood. "I knew it was too good to be true." I muttered. "Let's get back to the square." "Agreed. We don't want to be around when--" "Welp. Later!" "Oh sh--!" I threw the car in reverse and floored it. Not a moment too soon. M.E.G.A.S. lifted off, with thousands and thousand of pounds of rocket thrust and up into the sky as the gateway opened up. Asriel just gawked at the massive carbon-scored crater in the streets. "Are all your friends this dangerous, Aunt Vi?" "Oh no. Some are MUCH worse. In fact I'd say this was Coop on a really off day. Usually they leave a city a pile of sand, mangled steel, and debris after a huge battle with the Glorft." "Meep." Asriel shrunk down in his seat. "Let's...go home and have a nice boring rest of the day." "I never thought I'd be glad to enjoy a time when nothing happens. Giant robots are just too much excitement." "I hear that. Let's go home. And Vi? You're calling the E.R.R.O.R. Team." Sub Entry 239: "Throwaway Timelines": Dammnit, Vi. Your antics are really going to be death of us. Back to the secret dimensional lab. I walked the hallway. I considered many things as I headed toward my secret hang. I thought back to my first conversation with Alphys; our talk about the nature of her world. The timelines. How UTPR-3224 might actually be made up of the reconstituted elements of previous timelines. A thought occurred. What if it wasn't just previous timelines...what if the Undertale world that existed within the confines of the UltraVerse...was made up of echos of timelines from Undertale Prime? What if it contained shadows of other AU's? It might explain why we were all channeling things that felt...out of place but very Undertale in nature. That speech when I first clashed with Chara in Hotland...it felt so very Papyrus but...not Papyrus. Like a "what if" version of him. So full of...disbelief. The battle with Alphys NEO. Nothing like that happened in UT-Prime timelines; pacifist, neutral. or genocide run. It was almost like...it was programmed as a...fan game? The meta was rearing its head again. Mettaton NEO. He only existed in Genocide timelines. What even convinced Alphys to build it in the first place? Frisk wasn't that dangerous. Not in the pacifist timelines at least. If anything, Alphys had always arranged everything in Hotland as a...a....er....a game. Just...puzzles and stuff. Huh... I thought about what Chara has said about enduring timeline after timeline after timeline. It was messed up. The first fallen went through far more Hell than anyone should have to endure. It was no wonder she was as messed up as she was. Whatever happened in her childhood before falling into Mount Ebott it was only made worse by having to continually reincarnate in the same circumstances, anchored to where Frisk came into the picture. I felt really bad that I interferred with her only chance to catch up to Asriel. But it was out of my hands even before I took him out of the timeline. Whatever...that anomaly was that pulled him into the void within the Core...it was ultimately what cheated her out of it all. "Hmnnn...." My gaze dropped to the ground. It was then I had a thought that disgusted and depressed me. Was...our AU...our Undertale incarnation...just a dumping ground for other UTAU's? Were we just a storage depot for unwanted and unused..."data" and such? Was there a reason why the normally rigid rules that goverened UT-Prime didn't apply in these Unstable Timelines? Why did only a hand full of them reconstitute into working realities like UTPR-3224? What about the...hypothetical scenarios I considered...like if someone else besides Asriel had absorbed Chara's soul? Jeeze. It was no wonder I kept having that recurring rear that the UltraVerse UT timelines would probably never be considered a "legit" AU. I kept finding doubts that kept convincing to begrudgingly accept that it's for the best our dimension was buried under a pile of far more impressive ones. Core Frisk had yet to pay us a visit. I probably shouldn't wish for things like that to happen. Yeah...it would...cause too many headaches...if we became known among the other major AU's. Keep...telling yourself, that Volt. Some day you'll believe it. "How do you keep finding things to worry about? I know you like to be cautious, Volt, but...if you weren't immortal, this wouldn't be a healthy lifestyle." I muttered to myself. The hallway seemed to be longer than usual. It was just my imagination and my dawdling, really. I finally reached the door and opened it with the appropriate security access. "Let's see what we'll see." Time to super-indulge in my guilty pleasure behind the council's backs. I figured if they were going to hassle me about my activities, I'd stretch a few rules, passive-aggressively. I took my place at the console and called up the Axis of Reality. Sure enough, it updated, becoming even more complicated than before. Some entries were new. Some I graced over. Some I hadn't even looked at. UTPR-0001 (UpperTale): As far as I can tell, the first recorded AU that seems to be a continuation of the events of the True Pacifist Ending. I'm tentatively considering this a "sequel universe" until further data comes in. ATPR-0313 (AfterTale): I have to be honest. Studying this AU often left me depressed. If my calculations were on target, this might have been the origin of Geno Sans. But I wasn't completely sure. It was very possible I had mistaken this AU for another. What little I saw of it was wrought with tragedy I didn't have the heart to delve into. Maybe it was for the best. I found myself hoping the council wouldn't assign me here. UFPR-0777 (UnderFresh). Seemed like a universe where everyone wore the 1990's with pride and funky fresh style like a badge. Shades and fluorescent colors, day glow neon, skateboards and team name jackets. It was like the 2015 that Doc Brown and Marty McFly had visited, hold the fake holographic sharks. I could dig it. SFPR-0013 (SwapFell). Take everything about UFPR-0013 and reverse the roles. Evil Sans...okay Evil-er Sans. On a related note, I'm still trying to shake off...the "blender incident". OFPR-0026 (OuterFell). I'm seeing a sudden surge in "Fell" type AU's. Theoretically any AU can have a flip-side counterpart. Why not one in space? NTPR-9999 (NegaTale). This AU seems to have just been discovered and A.E.O.N. has yet to provide any details. With a name like "NegaTale", I get a creepy feeling up my spine. But as they say...don't judge a book by its cover. Wait until you're knee deep in "whatsit" before you start regretting things. There's still the other chance it could turn out to be a decent universe and it's only named ironically. UDTD-1985 (UnderToad). Imagine my surprise just now when I noticed this AU seems to overlap the Mushroom Kingdom multiverse? It seems Legendary UCIAT Agents M and L.....oh heck, let's just call them who they are in their Prime Universe: Mario and Luigi....it seems that Mario and Luigi now occupy the roles of the Skeleton Brothers in this uniquely existing crossover AU. KTPR-1985 (KoopaTale). While I can't be sure, A.E.O.N. may have identified the same universe twice over, however I am not prepared to rule out two AU's, incredibly similar to one another, overlap a portion of the Mushroom Kingdom multiverse. It's highly unlikey that A.E.O.N. made a mistake so somewhere I probably goofed. Until I acquire more data I don't know what the case, but I can confirm it is a universe with familiar people of the Mushroom Kingdom occupying UTPR roles. With any luck I'll be able to tell if UDTD-1985 and KTPR-1985 are "swap"/"shift" type universes or one and the same. RTPR-201X (RegularTale). This is about the point something in me tells me these AU's are getting out of hand. But the other part of me just can't get enough of these crossover universes. So in a world where Mordokai and Rigby have gotten into the act, what more can I say? RegularTale. It's anything but. ETPR-???? (ErrorTale). I just can't analyze this universe. It's so scrambled and out of balance, it just screws up the instruments. And frankly I get a little scared whenever I find myself trying to predict Error Sans' next move. I really didn't want him following Asriel here. I didn't know if he could control someone who wasn't part of the UTPR multiverse; but the thought of him manipulating Scott or Callista terrified me as much as him erasing Asriel. DTPR-1960 (DreamTale). The number designation is arbitrary, I assure you. As for the AU itself, I had little to go on. I do know it as the origin of Dream and his brother, Nightmare. RTPR-0300 (ReaperTale). As I graced over before, this is an AU where the Boss Monsters were literally the gods of this world. Where Asgore is essentially Zeus. Where Toriel was Life herself. Where Sans was Death. And a fallen demon upset the balance in order to achieve her dark goal of bringing the world to its "natural state": entropy. SSPR-0090 (StoryShift). A ghost lizard, Undyne as a TV star, and one of the AU's where Asriel is alive but in Papyrus' role and Chara watches over their "mirror" image. Was this where I got that weird channeling vibe from when Asriel was smashing watermelons on Technopolis Beach? Dimensional echos, man. SSPR-0360 (StorySpin). Heavy is the head that wears the crown. So what does it say when that crown sits on Alphys' brow? When Papyrus has taken up Asriel's tragic role? When Sans is the first fallen. And I'm sure there were other shufflings that would raise my eyebrow. ATPR-0361 (AlterTale). It seems that any role can be shuffled around in these AU's. A universe where Asgore is in the enthusiastic role of Papyrus while a low-key Toriel dons the parka in the role that Sans would normally have in UT-Prime. ASPR-0361 (AlterSwap). Like the previous entry, but again but flipping the roles around. With Asgore as the low-key Sans role while Tori is his excitable sister.. LTPR-0004 (LittleTale). I had only one thing to say about this AU: D'awwwwwwwwwwwww... CTPR-1212 (ChessTale). I confess. I've never been a chess player. I couldn't tell you how the pieces move. I knew nothing of chess strategy. This was Violet's territory. But as far as I could tell, everyone had some kind of role akin to the pieces of a chessboard. It didn't take much to figure out most of who corresponded to what. MLGTPR-4040 (MLG Tale). I got nothing. As far as I can tell this is a world of memes, ball caps that read "OBEY" on the front, and pixelated shades. I'm the wrong person to be researching this AU. TTPR-0150 (TrainerTale). I ate up crossover dimensions like a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie. So seeing a dimensional node in the Pokemon multiverse intersect a node in the Undertale multiverse was less suprising than I initially would have given credit for. In all honesty, STC had long since pulled out of researching the Pokemon multiverse before I finished my work in "Gen-1". I never got a straight answer why I had to pack up shop before reaching the gym on Cinnabar Island. I've never had correspondence with Samuel Oak ever since. While I can't prove it...something must've happened with the gym in Palette Town. The one controlled by of all people...Giovanni. "There's no end to this." I said, not really exasperated. But definitely overwhelmed. If this was my assignment, I'd be very well-tasked for millenia to come. Let's...take a break from AU's and shuffle the index of who's who. While Sans seems to be the most common denominator for how to group all these old and new AU's, let's focus on someone...less in the spotlight. Someone like. "Temmie." UTPR-Prime. As far as I can tell, half dog, half cat. All cute. The most unique of speech dialects. Their village was small and their history was...er...rich and...deep. *cough* But otherwise I considered them a non-objectionable, non-offensive monster species. I hadn't mentioned this, but they were one of the only other monsters besides Asriel and Monster Kid who wore striped shirts. Underswap Temmie. In a world where Asgore was caretaker of the ruins, Papyrus was the lazy stoner, Alphys was the one-eyed Axe of Justice, and Undyne was the mousy science nerd, what creature would be considered a souless abomination? Well if there was now a village of Floweys and Asriel was in Monster Kid's role (and wearing a striped shirt he forgot to add sleeves to)...why not an AU where Temmie the Tem was your...ahem...best friend? Underfell Temmie. AKA Ebil Temmie. Price-gouging, pyramid schemes, evil business practice, and cutthroat money-making at its worst. And yet still looking deceptively cute as a button...in a business power suit. Outertale Temmie. It's Temmie. But in space! LittleTale Temmie. Too. Much. Cute. UnderFresh Temmie. Even in this much neon, Temmie is still adorbs. Nurse Temmie. I...might have to urge the council to reopen Pokemon research. I shuffled through as many incarnations as I could before my eyelids grew heavy from keeping myself up at late hours for my own personal self-indulgience. I wasn't sure if this information would benefit me in some way...if it would prepare me fo the unexpected. I just knew...there was a lot to learn...a lot to know. A lot of things I felt I had to understand so I wouldn't be afraid of them at a later date. And who knows. Maybe one day I'd get to see some of them for myself. Sub Entry 240: "Christmas": Having common ground with the Underground was something of a rarity. So here we had come. The lone holiday both of our worlds shared. "Are you excited, Volt? Christmas is coming." (Music Link) Asriel's eyes were so bright and sparkling. It didn't matter if he was just a kid. This feeling. This pure, joyous feeling. This was universal, no matter what the age, gender, or species. "A lot more than my actions are telling." I smiled. I was playing it cool. Kids were supposed to be kids, and adults were supposed to take it in stride...right? I mean...it would be embarassing to spaz out over...a...holiday... Not buying it are you? Eheheh... So you might be asking yourself. How does Miranda...how does Fontraile...how does this entire planet celebrate a holiday where Ano Domini (A.D.), the Year of Our Lord, had no meaning? To be honest? The same what it was on a lot of worlds. It was adapted. It might not have been celebrated for the reason of its namesake. It might be a little more commercialized (in some cases to death) on some worlds. It might have even clashed with other holidays. But it was still Christmas. It was still the season of giving. The holiday of cheer. Peace on Earth (or whatever world). Good will toward men, women, beasts, constructs, or whatever form of intelligent life. Family. Friends. Love. Respect. The things in life that truly mattered. (Music Link) Here on this world with flexible rules of time and space, nationality, religious beliefs, and any other boundaries had no meaning. If you wanted to celebrate, you celebrated. I'm not sure how long ago it was brought to this world from my observations. I'm not sure I can even take credit for it starting here, to be honest. There were a number of theoretical points of origin. In days past, the closest holidays that qualified at this time of year was the Winter Solstace and Armastice Day--which had since become New Year's Eve/Day. Some say Raxis started the tradition, being the most wintery-est place in the world. Seriously. I couldn't imagine living in a place that cold; it only got colder in the winter time. Some believe it was brought over from an overly-commercialized Edoropia as a means of driving the economy at a critical point in the year. Some even said it it was a political joke that got out of hand. By this point? Who really knew. As for the Underground...I'd done my fair share of research. I can only guess the trash pickings, word spread by the fallen children, and perhaps tomes from the times before the war between humans and monsters; assuming it occured in A.D. times similar to the other Earths of the InfinityVerse. But regardless of where and when it came from, there was no place that displayed it more prominantly than Snowdin Town. A Christmas Tree. Gift giving. The Carol of the Bells. Colored lights all around the home of the Skeleton Brothers. And of course Asgore's secret Santa costume in his closet in New Home. (Music Link) So...how did we start this off? For the duration of the month leading up to now, we'd all been doing our shopping and gift-wrapping, house and tree decorating, and everything else that came with it. But let's do a concise breakdown, shall we? One morning when winter had set in, a number of us set out to find a tree worthy enough to decorate for the square. "Well you're excited, Jon." "I've been waiting all year for it to get this pleasantly cold!" Jon was in little more than just pants; even opting to go barefoot and bare-chested. That's just not right, man. Personally, I blamed the years he spent hanging around Sasquatch during the Darkstalker days. "Ugh. I'm not going to dignify that with a response." I tightened my muffler scarf a little tighter. "It's just like Snowdin forest!" Asriel admired the scene. Well. Snowdin forest of his past. By the time I got to visit it in the 100 years after, the forest was mostly barren around the ruins. A lot of dead trees in the dead of winter with a creepy atmophere that Sans sure didn't help with his spooky, stealthy approach. I think it was for the best that I decided not to bring a piece of the Snowman with me off world. Besides. Frisk had already taken care of that side quest. "I'm flattered that put your trust in me to assist with the choosing of the tree." Lupe nodded. "Well, make the selection quick so Null and I can get to choppin!" "At least promise me this time you won't cut it down with a Heat Blade." Rotor complained. "So...it got a little toasted--" "You INCINERATED it!" Jon protested. "Well what about the year before when you yanked it out, roots and all?" "You want me to turn this car around?" I warned. Asriel could only just sweatbullet. Once we got it home and set up, I of course took great enjoyment with wiring up the lights while everyone took turns with decorating it. Later on in the month... "...you really are amazing, Asriel." Mitzi was getting a little misty-eyed over his generosity. "It's the least I can do to help out. I had no idea there were so many orphans out there. So many people without jobs and homes. So I'm glad to help you out with all these charity events." Mitzi had volunteered to do work at the homeless shelter. And Asriel was more than willing to help out. "I know what it's like to have nothing...not even a family..." Asriel thought back to his 100 years of solitude. Gaster was certainly no help to him. "Everyone should be given happiness this season. Right?" "Exactly right." Asriel was a natural choice for it, too. Besides being so pure of heart and spirit; being somewhat famous around town certainly helped the turnout and raised a lot of spirits. Some time later Willamina would gather some of the crew, Azzy included to go caroling. I tagged along to get snapshots and record videos. Aftewards, we warmed up at Rock-Afire Pizza where Mitzi had discovered one of the Rock-Afire Explosion's old showtapes; a Christmas Showtape in fact. Violet helped cue it up on a big screen flatscreen she provided. (Music Video Link) "Oh wow! Is that you, Miss Mitzi? You haven't changed at all since then." "Ohh...you're going to make me blush!" We all watched through it, enjoying the song and the banter and Rolfe being a dingus. "By the way, Miss Mitzi...what ARE Garbage Pail Kids cards?" Asriel scratched his head. "Ohhhh, I can help with that..." Vi mused. "Violet, no!" "VIolet, YES!" Bunnie rolled her eyes. For movie night at some point, Violet picked out some of her favorites ranging from Ernest Saves Christmas to National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation to the first two Home Alone movies. I think I regretted letting Asriel be exposed to "Angels With Filthy Souls" and "Angels With Even Filthier Souls." "Keep the change ya' filthy animal!" Violet teased. And of course Violet HAD to slip Die Hard in the marathon. I think if anything Asriel learned never fight terrorists barefoot and Run D.M.C. is probably not the best choice for Christmas music. Of all the things we did to get ready, shopping was the thing I remembered the least. Either because it was all a dull blur or because I probably didn't want to remember what happened. One thing I was sure of: was I ever glad we skipped out on Black Friday. Christmas Eve dinner. Friends. Family. Good times. Good laughs. Some might say it was Thanksgiving Redux. But I personally thought it was even better. Too good to be a sequel. "They say this is the greatest Holiday of them all in some places...on some other worlds." "I can see why. It was always special back home." Asriel looked up at the stars. "I don't know when exactly I figured it out...but at some point I learned about Dad's...special suit in his closet. But...I wanted to keep it special for a while longer. I think I even annoyed Chara with how I made it seem like I still believed in Santa Claus. But...you know." "Yeah. I know." I had explained to him the myth of Saint Nicholas...Kris Kringle...Father Christmas...whatever you wanted to call him. I think he understood what I meant when I explained the concept of "The Real Santa Claus". While it was true that on some worlds I'd been to, he was very much an actual existing being, I was more concerned with making sure Asriel understood the spirit of Santa Claus; of giving. Of peace on Earth (or whatever planet), good will toward all living creatures. If anything...he understood it better than I could have expected. Finally...we all laid ourselves down to sleep. And before we knew it...morning came. Each of us awoke to partake in our own bevy of presents, gifts, and good cheer. "Oh wow! It's just what I always wanted!" "Sweet!" "Get a picture! Quickly!" "I got batteries a plenty! Line up and I'll get em' installed!" "Dude, this totally rocks!" It wasn't just Miranda that was in the spirit of things... The Lord of Raxis looked on as he embraced his two wives. De Midian was no stranger to festivities, either. Even in an hot climate like Augustgrad, there was cause for celebration. All over our world it was a joyous time. But...it wasn't just our world. I had...planned ahead a bit. Rather than describe in detail what everyone got (except where noted), I'll keep it special and let whoever may read this speculate as to what was given...just to keep the magic alive, mysterious, and special...or something like that. The Ruins... Toriel looked longingly upon it before opening the card and reading it. "To a good mother, who needs only to believe it herself for it to be true. Merry Christmas, Toriel. From my family, friends, and me; all of us." Toriel carefully undid the bow and pulled the lid off and looked inside. "Oh my....." Her eyes welled with tears as she smiled brightly for the first time in a long while. Snowdin Town... "Sans! Santa was here! Rejoice, dear brother! Rejoice and look upon the magnificence of his truly great generocity this year! Nyeheheheh!" Sans woozily emerged from his room, still in a sleepy daze. "That's great, bro." He gave a thumbs up. "There is no time to boondoggle! Come partake in the opening of presents!" And so... "Oh wowie! There's a couple from that Arcade fellow! He included one for each of us!" Sans was quickly handed the present before he could get a word out. "Oh. My. God. It's...so...beautiful!" Papyrus was already teary eyed. "Heh. Awesome bro." Sans looked at his own before deciding to unwrap it and look inside. "......" He closed his eyesockets and just kinda lazily grinned. "Well. Guess we can keep it cool between us for now." At Grillby's... "............" While hard to see, that was definitely a smile within the flames of Grillby's being. "..........very thoughtful." Waterfall... Undyne hefted the elongated object. It was heavy and very sword-shaped. "Is this...!" Undyne barely glanced at the card which had the message "Specially forged by my second in command." "YES! YES! YES!" A blade worthy of a True Hero. I hope I wouldn't live to regret this. Of course I couldn't forget about... "Dude! It's from that shiny gold wolf guy! This is so cool! I can't wait to tell my parents!" And...let's just say I'd have too many reactions from Temmie Village to list. Suffice to say...they were quite...energetic. Elsewhere, Napstablook hovered before the large gift left at his doorstop. Curiously, he drifted into the package, which was easily bigger than him. "Ohhh...!" He was rather stunned. Sally and Willamina had taken special care to custom craft this sound system and I made sure the little ghost would be able to operate it. He drifted back out of the package long enough to smile and cry happy tears. Hotland... "Oh my! What a thoughtful gift, dearie!" Muffet was rather pleased as well. "I should have to offer a sizeable discount the next time he comes to my little bakery. Ahuhuhuhuh...!" At a certain lab... Alphys squeeled in delight. "Th-th-this is...! I can't believe...! S-s-so....!" She stumbled backward into her computer chair and fanned herself with a Japanese fan she had found in a previous trash salvage. She pulled of her glasses for a moment to wipe her eyes on her labcoat sleeve. "I c-can't thank you enough, Dr. Arcade...Volt. You r-really are a wonderful f-friend. M-Merry Christmas to you, wherever you are." And of course... "Ohhhhhhh yeeeeeeees! It's absolutely perfect!" That's the sound of a very pleased Mettaton EX. And finally, the Capital. New Home... "What's this...?" Asgore was a little confused, having made his rounds as Santa and returned to find a little something for him. Asgore read the card and opened the present. "Gracious...!" I think...it was the first time he'd write in his journal "Today is a good day"...and mean it. He looked upward through the stained glass window. "You've done a wonderful thing for a king who doesn't deserve this. I'll cherish it always, Doctor. Thank you so much." he managed to say in between the sniffles. But that wasn't all. There was one more person who needed to have some joy in their life...or rather...afterlife... "What...?" Chara blinked as she knelt down before the large gift. She had just slipped on her sandals and decided to slip out of the abandoned residence she had been secretly using as a place to stay, with the hopes of scavenging for things...if necessary swipe some necessities. It wasn't a proud existence but she was surviving. She owed Asriel at least that much. She looked at the gift, a little unsure. "To Chara. From Volt and Asriel. Merry Christmas." Chara opened it up and looked inside. And then she fell silent, her eyes disappearing under the shadow of her bangs...then a pair of tear streams ran down her face. "You...big idiots..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her kimono sleeve. "Merry Christmas, Azzy. I love you, brother. And...thanks, Volt." Her closed mouth slowly bent into a sincere smile. And so... Reflecting on what I had done in 10 months. The proof was standing with me at that moment: 1) He is the ONLY Asriel Dreemurr in every single part of the time-space continuum (that I encountered) that NEVER ABSORBED CHARA'S SOUL. 2) He is the ONLY Asriel Dreemurr in every single part of time-space continuum (that I encountered) that NEVER CROSSED THE BARRIER INTO THE HUMAN WORLD 3) He is the ONLY Asriel Dreemurr in every single part of the time-space continuum (that I encountered) who NEVER DIED. 4) He's the ONLY Asriel Dreemurr I've encountered that survived a GENOCIDE Timeline... 5) He's the ONLY Asriel Dreemurr who's happy to call me his best friend. For I happily called him mine. "My first Christmas in Miranda City, ever...and it couldn't be any more perfect." "I've had several with my friends and family. But this one is the best one ever. And it's all thanks to you, Asriel. Since you came into our lives...everything's just been better." "Oh, Volt...that's..." Asriel couldn't hold the tears back. "...that's the greatest gift you could have given me." "And you're the greatest gift I could have ever been given. Thanks. Thanks for deciding to take my hand back in the Core. Thanks for giving me a chance. And..." We hugged each other. "Thanks for being my best friend." We said in unison. To all who might read this, a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. CRYPTOSMASHER LOGOFF END TRANSMISSION... Chapter 25 Back to Part 3 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr